Jinzo Deck
Jizno Deck A Jinzo Deck is based around the cards "Jinzo", "Jinzo - Returner"possibly "Jinzo - Lord". This deck's main focus is to lockdown the opponent by preventing them from activating Trap Cards or outright killing them with a mighty OTK. Jizno Lockdown plan AlphaYOLO This deck's main focus is to prevent the opponent from activating Trap cards and equiping Amplifier to Jinzo to help him. However, equiping Amplifier to Jinzo is very hard to do, because you need Jinzo on the field in order to equip Amplifier, and no one likes Amplifier anyway. I suggest not using that method because its too inconsistent, instead I focus on plenty of Quick-Play Spells, which can be activated during your opponents turn and from your hand. Jinzo #7 is useless so you dont' need to use it. Another commonly used strategy is to prevent the opponent from activating both Trap and Spell cards by Imperial Order. However, due to the banning of Imperial Order, we have come to a conclusion that Yu-Gi-Oh sucks and players usually have to subsitute it with Talisman of Spell Sealing. Another alternative is to use Spell Canceller. Jinzo OTK The first step of the OTK is to activate Future Fusion and summoning Chimeratech Overdragon by sending 3 Jinzo - Returners and 3 Jinzos and 1 Cyber Dragon. The second step would be activating Jinzo - Returners' effect and summon the 3 Jinzos and activate Limiter Removal. The third step would be to attack your opponent directly with a grand total of 94400 ATK, which is an NTK, if you don't have Limiter Removal you may just finish your opponent next turn (On another amusing note, your opponent will not be able to activate Premature Burial or Brain Control because they will only have 0 lifepoints left). Another option, which tends to be less efficient, if you're lucky enough to get some in that turn, is to special summon your d in place of the 3 Jinzos currently on the field. Which will cost an extra 600 damage to your opponent, adding up to 0 ATK (or 95600 ATK if you used Limiter Removal), leaving your rival with 200 life points left (or no life points). Dark Armed Dragon Explosion of Dumbness (yes Dumbness Asses) Since this deck is mainly full of Dark monsters, Dark Armed Dragon works great with it. In this deck, you could literally use Dark Armed Dragon as a Raigeki and a Harpie's Feather Duster in one. All you need is 99 dark monsters in your graveyard and Future Fusion in your hand. First, you summon Dark Armed Dragon, this is crucial because after you summon him, you activate Future Fusion and declare Chimeratech Overdragon and fill the graveyard full of darks. Then you could remove from play as many darks as you need to destroy everything on your opponents field. This also goes great with the JinzOTK where you would send enough darks to your graveyard to destroy your opponents field and also 0 Jinzos and 0 Jinzo-Returners so, you would end up with 99 Jinzos and a Dark Armed Dragon on your side of the field and your opponent would have nothing to defend him, except possibly Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, but you could blow him and his token away with Dark Armed Dragon! I suggest that if the D.A.D. Explosion is not set up, to just forget it. Carry on through the duel a different way because it's too hard to set up and too dangerous for your chances of winning. Every once in a while, it will set up itself and it's up to you to recognize that moment. The whole purpose of this section is to let you know about it, and to tell you what you should do if you ever come across it. Category:Deck Type